


Aftermath

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Thunderbirds 2004
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: This kinda takes place after the 2004 Thunderbirds movie, and is kinda AU-ish. There is no way John could have healed so quickly after being blown up like that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

John grumbled to himself as the nurse left, telling him to get some rest. He knew he was being slightly difficult, but he felt fine, it had been a few days after all, since Five had blown up, he didn’t need anyone to look after him. But his dad felt differently, and none of the family was available to do it at the moment, all too busy trying to rebuild. 

John got up, wincing a little, his arm still in a sling, and walked to the window, looking out over the English countryside. He guessed there were probably worse places to recuperate. He turned as the door opened.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” John smiled. “I’m fine honestly.” He tried not to wince has he said it, turning round to face Lady Penelope fully.

Lady Penelope didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press the matter, instead she indicated to the two armchairs that were also in the room. John took the hint and walked over, albeit a bit slowly, to sit in one of them, Lady Penelope sitting in the other. 

“We’ve been thinking about your recovery, Jeff and I” Lady Penolope started. John quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t think sitting in a stuffy mansion is really the right place for you, once you’ve lost the drip and wires.” John frowned slightly, he wasn’t quite sure he liked where this was heading. You’ll still need rest, so I've been talking to a few contacts, family friends, family friends of family friends, and I think I have found the perfect spot for you, lots of fresh air, hardly any light, so plenty of stars for you to see.”

“I can see the stars fine here, and it’s not like there isn't a lot of ground to cover.” John interrupted, sounding a little irritated. 

Lady Penelope looked at him sympathetically. “I know John, you feel like you’re being passed off again. But I’ll come with you if you like, and there’ll be someone there to look after you too.”

“You mean to keep an eye on me.” John sighed. Another nurse no doubt.

Lady Penelope smiled a little. “This really is for your own good you know.” She said. “Don’t worry, they have been severely vetted.”


	2. Chapter Two

John looked around, leaning on the outside of FAB 1. Well, this was peachy. They were now up in Scotland, parked outside an ancient looking cottage that had one floor and probably only two rooms with no toilet. Ok, maybe he was being a bit harsh, there was obviously an extension to the back of it, made to look like the older building, that might have a toilet in it at least.

He looked over to where Penny was talking to some woman. He guessed she didn’t look too bad, not the tyrant type at least. John went back to glancing over his surroundings, there seemed to be a path leading to a small wooded area, and next to that a field. There was a chill in the air and snow was still on the ground, though it looked like it had been deeper at some point, piled up against the uneven stone walls.

“John!” Lady Penelope called, causing him to turn back to her and the mysterious woman. They were walking towards him, so John straightened up and attempted something of a smile.

“This is Nibenhu Cas.” Lady Penelope introduced them. John was a little surprised, he was half expecting for there to be a title to the name. “Her father knew my father while they were in the army.” That would be the connection then. 

John picked up his rucksack as Parker got his suitcase out of the trunk of the car. “I need to run off for some errands. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Lady Penelope explained. John frowned a little, it seemed rather vague.

“Come on inside.” Nibenhu Cas spoke up for the first time, her tone was light and jolly. “It’s much warmer, got a good fire going, and the kettle on. Oh and you can call me Nibs, if it’s easier for you. Almost everyone else does.”

John gave a small smile. “Uh..thanks, Nibenhu.” He said, trying not to stress her name too much. He was trying to think what language it was from as he followed her inside, turning to give a wave to Lady Penelope and Parker, as they drove off, before heading inside.

His thoughts were halted as he entered the cottage. As soon as you went in, there was the kitchen, which thankfully was updated, if small, to his right was a living room area with a couch an open fire, on which Nibenhu was putting a few more logs, and a small tv and radio off to one side. John guessed they must use a generator to power the place, he hadn't seen any overhead cables, not that he was looking. To his left was a door that was partially open, and he could see a wardrobe. John guessed that must be the bedroom. He closed the front door and turned to Nibs. “One bedroom?”

Nibs looked up and smiled at him. “Yeah, hope you don’t mind. You can have it of course, I’ll sleep on the bed settee. Though we’ll have to share the wardrobe and bathroom, which leads off the bedroom.”

John gave a slight nod, turning to take his things into the bedroom, putting his suitcase and backpack on the double bed. He wondered if Lady Penelope actually knew how small this place was. A screen was placed as a sort of corridor for the door to the bathroom, which was something at least. 

“Would you like tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?” Nibs asked from the kitchen.   
“Uh, tea please.” John answered. He had acquired quite a taste for the beverage since staying with Penny.   
“We have normal, green tea, rose tea, or decaf tea.”   
“Normal will be fine, just milk.”

John started putting his things away in his half of the wardrobe, wincing a little as the painkillers started to wear off. At least he didn’t have to put up with a drip any more. He heard movement and turned to see Nibenhu standing in the doorway, mug in hand, and holding it out to him. He took it with thanks, taking a sip before putting it on the nightstand, before turning back to the chore at hand.

When he had finished he collected his mug and went out to the living room, where Nibenhu was sitting with a book, angled so she could get the light from the window while it lasted. John walked round to the other side of the sofa and started sipping his tea.

"Is it French?" John asked. Nibenhu looked up from her book with a questioning hum. "Your name." John continued, pointing slightly at Nibenhu with the mug. Nibenhu gave a small smile and shook her head. John frowned in thought. “Then what language is it from?”

“Elvish, sort of.” Nibenhu grinned, setting her book down. John raised an eyebrow at her, a little intrigued. “My Nana is a Tolkien fan. Uh, Nana is elvish for mum. I was actually named after a dog. Nibenhu means little dog.”

John smirked and tried not to laugh at that revelation. Nibenhu grinned at him. “It’s ok, you can laugh.” She said, amusement in her voice as John let it out, then winced a little. He sat back and smiled at Nibenhu, who had clearly seen the wince, as she was now frowning a little.

“How about I fix us some dinner?” She said, getting up to turn the corner lamp on as she passed. “Then you take your meds. Lady Penelope sent me an email telling me about it all.”

John looked up a bit shocked. “Oh?”

“Yeah, how you had a terrible accident, what meds you’re taking and when to take them.” Nibenhu answered, starting to busy herself in the kitchen. “The foods you like as well. Well, I asked for those, don’t want to feed you something you hate. How does some homemade pizza sound.”

John gave a small smile, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, but then he had yet to taste Nibenhu’s pizza. He doubted it could compare to Onaha’s. “Sounds great.” He answered, settling back to get comfortable on the sofa. His arm ached, and so did his side.


End file.
